the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrasia
She is a member of the The Strongershine Girls and is known as the strongest of her sisters in both strength and agility. Brandon is her evil counterpart. Appearance Barrasia is known for her uniqueness at having jet black-midnight black hair that comes down to her waist and is always tied in a half-ponytail. She is also noted to have midnight blue eyes that are so dark that they are black in the light. She usually is seen wearing a black sleeveless halter top with a silver belt that helps secure a black and white mini-skirt with black tights underneath. She always wears her wrist-length fingerless gloves, her left ear has five piercings and her right ear has three. She also wears black and gray 5" inch ankle-length boots. Personality She is normally depicted as being the tomboy of the group with participating in any sports that interest her. To others she is seen as being bipolar and apathetic but to her family and close friends she seen being fiercely overprotective of the people she cares about. Barrasia holds a strong sense of justice in protecting for what she believes in and has a habit of cracking jokes in order to ease tense situations. She is also known for her unruly temper and vengefullness whenever she gets annoyed or if someone had agitated either her or her sisters/friends. She loves to watch horror movies and is mostly shown perfering to be with her sisters than with kids her own age. Just like Buttercup, she is shown to have a nasty temper and anger management issues.Apathetic can be very cold. Crossovers Barrasia appeared in PPGD & The Shadowpuff girls one of the characters Griddles. Abilities/Powers * Umbrakinesis - she has the unique ability to control, manipulate, and construct shadows from either herself or with others * Shadow Generation - she can create and generate shadows from anything or nothing at all * Fog Generation - she can create and generate fog that is so thick that it makes her opponents believe that it is night * Effect Field Manipulation - she is shown to be able to expand, alter, and include various and often times severe effects to her opponent with her shadows * Light Absorption - she can absorb any and all forms of light when coming in contact, she is able to control this at will * Shadow Camouflage - with the use of her shadows she is able to blend into anything and everything * Night Vision - like her counterparts she is able to see perfectly in the darkness * Superhuman Strength - her strength is ten times that of her sisters which she is highly known for * Superhuman Speed - she has the ability of reaching superhuman speeds * Superhuman Endurance - she is shown to have an incrediable amount of endurance which was seen when fighting several dangerous creatures and not losing her balance * Umbrakinetic Constructs - she can create any and all things with her shadows with no limitations * Darkness Soldification - she is able to make her shadows into anything solid, but the one thing that she creates the most is her shadow weapons * Umbrakinetic Combat - with combining the use of both her shadows and use of highly advanced combat she is depicted as a highly dangerous foe * Animated Shadows - she is able to bring either her own shadow and another being's shadow to fight for her * Shadow Armor - she is able to create inpentatrable armor around her entire body that is resistant to almost anything * Flight - she has the power to fly at the same speeds as the fastest jet-plane * Shadow Marionette - with the use of her opponants shadow, she is able to control their body movements and actions * Regenerative Healing Factor - she is able to recover from any and all attacks, although the more severe the attack the longer it takes * Shadow Mutilation - she is able to cause severe and sometimes irrevirsable damage to her opponants with her shadows * Darkness Aura - she is shown to have an aura of darkness around her body * Darkside View - she is able to control and manipulate the dark corners of ones mind/soul and drive her opponants absolutely insane * Gravity Manipulation - by concentrating she is able to compress the gravity around the shadows and cause the effects of a black hole * Dimensional Storage - by using shadows she has created her own mini-pocket dimension in order to store important and powerful objects/items within * Dark Portal Creation - she is able to create portals from the darkness * Darkness Attacks - she is able to form highly dangerous attacks that cannot be dodged * Dark Beam Emission -''' Release beams of a darkness/shadow * 'Dark Bolt Projection -' Release many low powered projectiles of darkness/shadow * 'Dark Bullets - ' Fire in short sequence over a wide area * 'Dark Pillar Projection -' Project darkness/shadow pillars * 'Darkness Blast - '''Release darkness/shadow over a specific target area * '''Darkness Bomb Generation -' Create bombs/explosions of darkness/shadow * 'Darkness Infusion - '''Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with darkness/shadow * '''Darkness Wave Emission - ' Send out a wave of darkness/shadow that repels everything * 'Expanding Darkness Bolts - '''Project darkness/shadow that expands rapidly on contact with an object * '''Formulated Darkness Blasts - '''Release blasts of darkness/shadow in a form of a creature or object * '''Hand Blasts -' Release darkness/shadow blasts from hands * 'Missle Generation -' Create missiles of darkness/shadow * 'Obscured Attacks -' Channel attacks through a medium * 'Omnidirectional Darkness Waves -' Send out a wave of darkness/shadow in all directions * '''Reflective Attacks - '''Release attacks of darkness/shadow that can bounce off of any surface * '''Scatter Shot - '''Release darkness/shadow blasts that split into multiple fragments * '''Shadow Ball Projection - '''Create and launch spheres of darkness/shadow * '''Shadow Breath - '''Discharge darkness/shadow blasts from mouth * '''Sword Beam Emission - Release darkness/shadow blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons * Wave Motion Blast - '''Launch a massive wave of darkness/shadow * '''Zap - '''A tiny short release of darkness/shadow to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive * '''Darkness Healing - she is able to heal both herself and others using the darkness and shadows * Shadow Mimicry - she is able to mimic/transform into a shadow herself * Night Embodiment - she is considered to be an embodiment of the night